Normal
by Luisee
Summary: —Demonios —Accelerator se quejó—. Deja de correr tanto. *El circo de Byakuya, Mes del Crossover en Siéntate*


•**Summary**: —Demonios —Accelerator se quejó—. Deja de correr tanto. *El circo de Byakuya, Mes del Crossover en Siéntate*

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes De Inuyasha y To Aru Majutsu No Index pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y Kazuma Kamachi respectivamente :3

•**Pairing**: Emmm, creo que hoy no hay :B

•**N/A**: Quizá no tenga mucho convivencia entre los personajes de diferentes fandoms (que es lo que normalmente se busca en un Crossover) pero es que no tenía tiempo y de hecho no iba a participar D: sólo que no me pude quedar sin hacerlo, así que eso u.u

ADV: Ese fic no está revisado por ninguna BETA así que es MUY probable que tenga todo tipo de errores, o esté todo sin sentido .-. pero como dije no quería quedarme sin participar.

* * *

❁❁**|||Normal|||**❁❁

* * *

La tarde era normal, como cualquier otra, aunque llovía un poco.

—Demonios —Accelerator se quejó—. Deja de correr tanto.

—Pero la lluvia es divertida dice MISAKA MISAKA mientras ve la lluvia caer —esa fue la contestación por parte de la niña.

El muchacho miró su mano, que aun sostenía lo que había comprado unas cuadras atrás. Se sintió avergonzado y maldijo mentalmente un millón de veces. Y su mano apretó con más fuerza la frágil caja de cartón donde banditas adhesivas esperaban algún incidente para ser usadas.

Las caídas en aquella chiquilla eran más frecuentes de lo que todos pensarían, Accelerator no estaba seguro cual era la razón, tampoco es que le importara mucho. Sólo sabía que era normal… tener que cuidar de ella, por más vergonzoso y terrible que eso fuera.

.

.

.

.

La mente de Kagome tenía varios días jugándole malas pasadas, pues no podía pensar con claridad, su mente divagaba con facilidad increíble, pero no pensaba en los exámenes que se supone que debería estar haciendo en lugar de luchar contra demonios en la época antigua o en cosas cruciales; como Naraku y sus extensiones planeado maldades desde la sombras. Los problemas en el grupo tampoco eran una preocupación en esos momentos.

Su desenvuelta mente se ponía especular en una situación que no era exactamente mala, sólo curiosa. Kagome buscaba en su lógica el por qué Sesshoumaru llevaba a una niña humana viajando con él, sin duda eso era muy extraño, desde el incidente que involucraba a Kohaku y a esa niña, Kagome quería saber cómo es que alguien que odia a los humanos es capaz de cuidar de una pequeña. Y no es que le gustara involucrar en los asuntos ajenos.

—¿Una niña, eh?

—¿Dijiste algo, Kagome? —murmuró el pequeño zorro.

—No, nada, Shippou-chan —cortó ella, riendo—. Sólo que… no, nada.

Sí, no era una broma, la mente de Kagome realmente estaba vagando cada vez más lejos. Pero es que no todos los días te encuentras a un Youkai como guardián de un humano, no y su caso no contaba.

Kagome había intentado preguntarle a Inuyasha, pero de seguro la mente del Hanyou estaría más en blanco que la de ella.

—¡Ya me voy! —la joven del futuro sonrió a sus amigos—. ¡Regreso mañana!

—Nos vemos mañana, Kagome-chan —se despidió Sango de su amiga.

Después de una amenaza hacia Inuyasha que no la buscara tan sólo horas después de que se fuera, Kagome se lanzó al pozo para ir a reabastecerse a su hogar, y claro dormir en una cómoda cama, por lo menos de vez en cuando.

—Si no regresas mañana —Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos—. Iré a buscarte —masculló entre dientes, como no queriendo ser escuchado al tiempo que viraba su rostro.

Cuando los pies de Kagome tocaron el suelo que había en el pozo no pasó nada, no sintió como empezaba su travesía por el tiempo, tan sólo sintió que estaba dentro de un pozo común. Estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico y comenzar a gritar que algo había pasado, que no podía volver a su época pero justo antes de que hiciera eso, sintió como se comenzaba a transportar.

Todo en orden.

.

.

—¿Qué haces, abuelo? —preguntó Souta, curioso al ver que su abuelo estaba junto al pozo que transportaba Kagome a la época antigua.

El niño se acercó, bajando las escaleras con Buyo en los brazos. Miró alrededor del lugar, su abuelo pegaba sobre el viejo pozo unos papeles simples con letras que parecía que habían sido escritas por una mano temblorosa y que no era la del abuelo precisamente.

—Souta, lo que hago es probar estos pergaminos, que han pasado de generación en generación en la familia Higurashi, sirven para llevar a los espíritus a lugares lejanos para mantener a salvo a los miembros de la familia —murmuró, casi pareciendo sabio.

Por la expresión del anciano al explicar se notaba que realmente estaba muy seguro de lo que decía, fiel creyente de lo que quizá él mismo había inventado.

—¿A los malos espíritus, abuelo?

El niño parpadeó, algo curioso esta vez, lo cual era un poco extraño. Dejó el gato de la familia en el suelo, acercándose más y dando una vuelta completa al espiritual hoyo de la casa. El abuelo seguía pegando, según él, muy sagrados pergaminos en el pozo y sus alrededores.

—De hecho, querido nieto, puede llevar a _todos_ los espíritus y almas a cualquier parte que puedes imaginarte. Son un portal a…

—No lo creo, abuelo —habló Souta al mirar dentro—. Es mejor que dejes de jugar, si mi hermana viene y te ve, tal vez se enoje —murmuró en un tono que le restaba importancia a sus palabras.

El abuelo casi soltó lágrimas de cocodrilo al ver que su propio nieto no creía en lo que le estaba contando.

.

.

.

.

—Estoy en casa —exclamó Kagome y por inercia volteó para para ver el pozo tras ella—. ¿Ehhh?

No pudo evitar dejar escapar una exclamación al ver que no estaba en su casa y que, de hecho, no había nada tras ella, pues estaba en medio de la calle, las personas avanzaban con prisa, todas con paraguas para protegerse de la torrencial lluvia que caía.

—¿Qué pasa? —se preguntó a sí misma—, ¿Dónde estoy?

Y parecía que era el día del pánico, pues la joven entró en un estado de sobresalto en cuanto se dio cuenta que no había viajado a la época correcta, ¿Cómo había pasado eso?

Era verdaderamente extraño estar en lo que podría decirse era otro mundo, ¿Por qué Sesshoumaru llevaría una niña con él? ¡No de nuevo! Su mente yéndose del lejos del verdadero problema.

Parecía ser tarde y la lluvia caía, Kagome traía sólo el uniforme y su, en el momento, vacía mochila amarilla. Entre tanta gente bien vestida y seca, la muchacha se miraba totalmente fuera de lugar. Intentó hablar con alguien, preguntar dónde estaba y que año era, pues la ciudad le parecía muy diferente a la suya, pero, para su mala suerte, nadie le contestó, ya que todos estaban muy ocupados en huir de la lluvia.

Vagar por las calles de una ciudad que no conoces nunca es la mejor opción.

La cuidad desconocida en la que ella se encontraba era extrañamente moderna, tenía la sensación que había demasiada gente afuera y se sintió desamparada, porque, bueno, lo estaba.

Nada de presencias, ni malas… ni buenas.

Kagome estuvo más tiempo intentando preguntar u obtener información de su ubicación pero no fue capaz de encontrar a alguien que se parara para ver qué era lo que le sucedía a una hermosa joven como ella que además parecía estar perdida, nadie se dignó a hacerlo. Llegó a un punto que se sintió tan molesta que gritó sobre lo maleducados que eran todos, pero eso tampoco sirvió de nada.

—¡Pero qué groseros! ¡Arg!

Al final, y fatalmente derrotada, notó que estaba perdida en una época que no era la suya, que no sabía cómo había llegado ahí y menos tenía conocimiento de que hacer para regresar.

Se sintió muy asustada, por lo menos no sentía ningún poder maligno, así que estaba a salvo y por supuesto, tenía la fuerte esperanza que Inuyasha vendría a buscarla si ella corría peligro, como siempre.

Sin embargo, eso no hacía que estuviera seca. Conjuntamente, su mente había estado volátil desde días atrás, así que Kagome ni podía concentrarse en el verdadero problema que tenía, sus pensamientos seguían buscando las razones de Sesshoumaru para cargar una niña humana como acompañante.

Sí, todavía.

—¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?

Poco a poco las calles se fueron quedando vacías al tiempo que oscurecía levemente. Nada más uno que otro automóvil pasaba y los transeúntes desaparecían con rapidez.

Sin muchos ánimos y con dudas, mojándose toda, ella comenzó a caminar hasta que llegó a un parque, el lugar estaba vacío así que se sentó sola en una de las bancas vacías del parque.

—¿Cómo voy a regresar? —lloriqueó mirando el cielo nublado.

Kagome estornudó, pero no es que alguien estuviera hablando mal de ella, sólo que empezaba a resfriarse por estar tanto tiempo en la lluvia sin protección alguna, no había ni siquiera un buen árbol que pudiera protegerla. Si estuviera en el mundo de Inuyasha podría encontrar un árbol como refugio, o simplemente alguien que le ayudara, mínimo que le pusiera un poco de atención.

Las cosas antiguas a veces eran mejor que las modernas, justo como las personas de la aldea de Kaede que eran atentos con ella y por dar más ejemplos, los asesinos sin corazón no andan salvando a niñas pequeñas en el mundo moderno, o por lo menos eso no se ve tan seguido. Y allá va su mente, a divagar de nuevo. ¿Pero a quién engañaba? Lo que más acaparaba su mente era le niña de Sesshoumaru, sin duda ese hecho era el que la ponía más curiosa. Y así estaba ella, con la cabeza llena de posibilidades, perdida en otro mundo sin nadie que la ayudara, pero aún pensado en aquella curiosa niña.

—Un niña pequeña —Kagome alzó la vista, pero con inmediatez entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Por qué?

—La lluvia sigue, es tan divertida dice MISAKA MISAKA mientras intenta que te unas al juego —comentó, en voz muy alta y clara, una pequeña niña castaña, quien para Kagome era una completa desconocida, por supuesto.

¿Misaka?

La chiquilla llevaba puesto un vestido azul de tiras delgadas y sobre eso traía un abrigo que era como un tipo de ¿Camisa de hombre? ¿Era entonces una bata? Ella parecía estar disfrutando mojarse bajo aquellas fuertes gotas de agua, pues danzaba en círculos perfectos alrededor de un muchacho.

—¡La lluvia es linda igual que el cielo dice MISAKA MISAKA mientras grita divertida! —el tono de voz seguía siendo fuerte por lo que Kagome la podía escuchar perfectamente.

Accelerator sintió los ojos de alguien, mirándole pero no parecía ser nadie importante. Así que sólo ignoró aquel molesto escrutinio.

—Qué tonterías —el acompañante de la niña habló con fastidio impregnado en la voz, era rudo—. Es mejor que dejes de revolotear.

Kagome notó que aquel curioso par se aproximaba a ella, quizá caminar por en medio del parque era un atajo a su casa, sería una oportunidad perfecta para preguntarles dónde estaba.

Sus voces cada vez claras entre la lluvia. Sólo era cuestión de levantarse.

—Joder, que dejes de moverte.

Los ojos de Kagome se clavaron en él, tenía de cabello blanquecino de ojos rojos… o por lo menos eso aparentaba, también era extremadamente delgado pero daba la impresión de que poseía mucha fuerza física, Kagome jamás había visto un humano así, con aquella apariencia tan… distinta. La expresión de aquel joven parecía sencillamente perturbada, bastante.

—Ya he dicho que no tienes que cuidarme tanto dice MISAKA MISAKA mientras…

—Tks, sólo deja de correr alrededor de mí, mocosa.

La joven perdida frunció el ceño. ¿Era que esa niña no tenía nombre? ¿Por qué ese muchacho la llamaba sólo 'Mocosa'? Qué actitud tan mala se cargaba ese sujeto. A Kagome le recordó a una o dos personas que conocía.

Pero de un momento a otro ellos comenzaban a alejarse, adiós a la idea de que pasaran a su lado.

Entre el agua que caía del cielo, la niña seguía caminando y se alejaban más. Kagome pensó, que como eran las únicas personas alrededor no ponía perder la oportunidad, ellos debían poder ayudarle, se levantó de su lugar en la solitaria banca, caminó y empezó a acercarse a la niña y al joven, ellos cruzaron la calle y justo el llegar al otro extremo la niña cayó torpemente al suelo.

—Me he caído dice MISAKA MISAKA mientras siente dolor en sus rodillas y al mismo tiempo da a conocer su estatus —las palabras de la niña temblaron.

Al estar al otro lado de la calle, Kagome no pudo escuchar, sólo vio como el sujeto hacía cara de fastidio ante la caída de la niña.

—¡Last Order! —él gritó con fuerza, dando a entender que estaba regañando y no reconformando a la niña por la caída—Maldita sea, siéntate ahí, mocosa.

La voz de él había sido fuerte, Kagome si logró escuchar éste vez.

—¿Last Order? —la joven murmuró para sí.

¿Aquel era el nombre de la pequeña? Imposible, ese no puede ser un nombre. Un apodo cariñoso a lo mejor.

Ante los expectantes ojos de Kagome, él apuntó una banca al otro lado de la calle, la pequeña niña se sentó sollozando, o eso fue lo que supuso Kagome al ver por cómo se movían sus labios.

Desde el bolsillo de su pantalón, el muchacho sacó ¿Banditas?

¡Oh, él estaba preparado! Quién imaginaría que con esa cara tan ruda y la manera de hablarle a la niña llevaría banditas para curarle. De un instante a otro, más decidida, dándose cuenta que él no era tan malo, Kagome se cruzó la calle, ya totalmente dispuesta a pedir indicaciones.

—Me duele…

—Silencio, mocosa que — Accelerator sintió sus mejillas arder—… voy a ponerte esto —masculló con una bandita en la mano.

—Disculpa, ¿Podrías decirme dónde estoy? —dijo ella con una sonrisa. Apareciendo a su lado.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —Accelerator no se puso en posición de batalla pero si escupió las palabras en tono prepotente.

—¿Ah?

Y miró fijamente a la dueña de aquella voz desconocida y molesta al tiempo que se giraba, lleno de confianza, como si estuviera listo para comenzar una pelea y ganarla, o más bien como si te estuviera esperando que el enemigo emergiera.

Sin miedo alguno.

Para opinión de Kagome él estaba listo para proteger a la llamada Last Order, aun después de que parecía tratarla mal, estaba listo para… ¿Pelear por el bien de la niña? No había nada que defendiera esa teoría pero Kagome realmente no le hallaba otro sentido, ¿Por qué otra razón sería agresivo?

Por un momento en la mente de Kagome se cruzó la imagen de aquella niña que se había ido con Sesshoumaru después de lo que había pasado con Kohaku.

Era increíble ver a dos tipos con cara de malo, trayendo como acompañantes a niñas, pero no niñas serias u obediente, ni calladas o, en el peor de lo casos, malvadas. No, eran niñas dulces, que parecían brillar en una luz de alegría.

—¿Ella es tu hermanita? —Kagome miró a Last Order, señalándola con el dedo. No podía perder la oportunidad de rebuscar—. ¿Eres su niñero?

—Te he preguntado quién demonios eres —él alzó una ceja, viéndola con prepotencia.

La miraba rojiza de él causó escalofríos en Kagome. ¡Qué expresión tan amenazante poseía ese muchacho! Aunque nada con lo que ella no pudiera lidiar.

—Mi nombres es Kagome, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Estoy perdida, y quisiera saber dónde estoy y sabes, he andado pensando en cómo un conocido mío está al cuidado de una niña, pero ya que a él no le gusta… la gente y entonces se me hacer raro, y luego tú estás…

La cara del muchacho se descompuso al ver como hablaba aquella molesta desconocida. Nada que una paliza no puede arreglar.

La niña sonrió pese al dolor en sus rodillas. Esa chica parecía amable, lo notaba por la enorme sonrisa que tenía al hablar.

—Estás cuidando de una niña también, pero no pareces de los que cuidan niñas, ahora todo es más claro. Ya lo entendí bien, no hay que dejarse guiar por las apariencias… y bueno, también estoy perdida…

De pronto, Kagome sintió su cuerpo ligero y aquella sensación que experimentaba cuando viajaba por el pozo la abrazó. Y justo cuando iba a obtener más respuestas, desapareció frente a los ojos del muchacho y la niña, de los que nunca supo el nombre real.

.

.

.

.

—Hermana —dijo Souta, mirando a Kagome saliendo el pozo—. ¿Vienes sola? —preguntó asomándose al pozo con la esperanza de encontrar a Inuyasha, pues el niño quería jugar un poco con el chico perro.

—Yo estaba en… y luego —giró la vista para posar los ojos en su abuelo, desorientada—. ¿Qué tienes ahí, abuelo?

Y ella parpadeó. La mano del abuelo sostenía los papeles amarillentos que él hacía llamar pergaminos.

—Oaah, Kagome —el hombre se estancó frente a su nieta—. Portales espirituales, son pergaminos de la familia que han pasado de generación en generación sirven para llevar a las almas a…

—Ah, hermana, yo quería jugar con Orejas de Perro —le expresó Souta a Kagome.

Kagome miró de nuevo a su abuelo, pues estaba algo sorprendida ya que jamás hubiera imaginado que alguna de las curiosidades inútiles del abuelo sirviera de verdad, pues eso era lo único que pudo haberla llevado a aquel mundo. Pero igual ignoró el hecho, restándole importancia a los pergaminos del abuelo.

El abuelo lloriqueó al tiempo que subía las escaleras, había sido ignorado y menos preciado por sus nietos… de nuevo.

—¿Pasa algo, hermana? —Souta cuestionó al notar a Kagome con la vista hacia atrás.

—Nada, anda vamos —murmuró ella soltando con pequeño chillido de emoción.

La mente de la joven se sintió libre y con la capacidad de concentrarse, en aquel mundo o época que había estado había podido disipar sus dudas y aceptar que puramente las niñas, donde sea, cuando sea y por la razón que sea, son capaces de ablandar el corazón de más de un demonio, sin importar su tipo.

Ahora ya no era algo en que pensar y divagar, sólo era algo normal.

* * *

❁❁**|||Fin|||**❁❁

* * *

•**N/A**:Escrito en poco tiempo, sólo porque no podía quedarme sin participar en la actividad del mes… He tenido una mala racha, sin inspiración y sin Reviews ._. pero igual no voy a dejar de escribir .-. ¡Nos vemos! Y Gracias a quien esté leyendo esto… ¿Comentarios?


End file.
